


Когда ничего не останется

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corpses, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Шоё мёртв, и у Такасуги больше ничего не осталось.отсылки к Стивену Кингу





	

Шоё они закопали первым. Забросали землёй, торопливо, словно спешили скрыть постыдную тайну, постояли в неловком молчании, не глядя друг на друга, и разошлись, чтобы похоронить остальных.  
День угасал, шелестевшая с утра морось превратилась в полноценный дождь, за могилой Шоё выстроились ряды и ряды одинаковых холмиков с воткнутыми в них мечами, но они до сих пор не закончили. Наверное, стоило сложить погребальный костёр, но весь подходящий инструмент для рубки дров был в захваченном Нараку лагере – у них не осталось ничего, кроме мечей и одежды. Ничего не осталось.  
Эта мысль засела в голове, как привязчивая мелодия, так и крутилась непрерывно. Ничего. Ничего. Ничего не осталось.  
Такасуги тыкал ножнами в мокрую землю, чтобы взрыхлить её, потом разгребал руками, жмурясь, когда грязь брызгала в лицо. Грязь забивалась под ногти, впитывалась в одежду и волосы, смешивалась с дождём и стекала по лицу. Стекала по стенкам вырытой могилы, наполняя её мутной жижей – своих мертвецов им приходилось хоронить в грязи.  
Они трое сейчас напоминали неудачников, выживших после конца света. Зачем? Ради чего? Почему Шоё… Такасуги встряхнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли, слишком острые, болезненные, вопросы без ответов. Мокрые волосы хлестнули по лицу, он откинул их тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Такасуги, – Кацура подошёл и стоял на другой стороне могилы, протягивая флягу. – Хочешь воды?  
Его тон был привычно-заботливым, но взгляд оставался равнодушным и усталым.  
– Вокруг нас и так полно воды, не находишь?  
Такасуги запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо дождю. Кацура неодобрительно покачал головой.  
– Ты не должен мочить повязку. Побереги себя, ты же ранен.  
Это про глаз, понял Такасуги. Надо же, он совсем забыл о ране. Боли не было, разве что угол обзора уменьшился, но его это только радовало – так он не видел Гинтоки даже боковым зрением. Такасуги не знал, что сделает, если встретится с Гинтоки взглядом, если увидит его лицо, покрытое коркой грязи и крови. В памяти тут же встало лицо Гинтоки, которое он увидел за миг до…  
Он закусил губу, прогоняя воспоминания, и опустился на колени возле вырытой ямы – жалкой пародии на могилу, глубиной всего в полметра. В неё уже набралась вода, дождь одинаково равнодушно барабанил по ней и по лицу лежащего рядом мертвеца. Елозя коленями по грязи, Такасуги с натугой повернул его на бок, набрал воздуха в лёгкие и на выдохе перекатил в яму. Не осталось сил на то, чтобы рыть глубокие могилы, или говорить слова напутствия, или вспоминать их имена.  
Вода хлюпнула, во все стороны полетела грязь, он едва успел отвернуться. Теперь надо было зарыть – сначала накидать крупные комья, потом ладонями сгрести на тело мокнущую мягкую землю. За прошедшие несколько часов он делал это столько раз, что привык, довёл процесс до автоматизма. Не думать, не заглядывать им в лица, не останавливаться.  
Разве мог кто-то представить, что всё закончится вот так? Ещё утром, когда они разбили лагерь на опушке – разве кто-то опасался предстоящей битвы? Все шутили, обсуждали ужин, планировали, куда двинутся дальше после победы.  
Такасуги упёрся тыльной стороной ладони в лоб, переводя дыхание.  
У Сакамото была привычка, облажавшись, говорить «давайте найдём машину времени и всё исправим», и Гинтоки её перенял. Такасуги всегда смотрел на них с презрением, но как же он сейчас хотел найти машину времени и каким-то чудом вернуться в сегодняшнее утро. Если бы только он мог всё исправить, если бы...  
Такасуги замер, уставившись перед собой остановившимся взглядом. А что если он мог?.. Сегодня произошло слишком много ужасных событий, и он так старался ни о чём не думать и ничего не помнить, что упустил из виду кое-что очень важное.  
В голове мутилось от усталости, мысли ворочались неохотно, Такасуги отвернулся от незарытой могилы и посмотрел на темнеющий вдалеке лес.

Они с Гинтоки поссорились, чуть не подрались, и Кацура отправил их собирать хворост, «чтобы проветрились». Насколько эта идея плоха, стало ясно сразу же: когда они поссорились снова, не дойдя до опушки. В итоге в лес пошли втроём, с Кацурой в качестве надзирателя.  
Едва рассвело, небо было перламутрово-серым, дождь ещё не начался.  
– Из-за ваших препирательств, мы зря тратим время, не говоря уж о том, как выглядим в глазах рядовых.  
Кацура как всегда был излишне серьёзен.  
– Такасуги-кун просто боится ходить по лесу один, не смущай его.  
Гинтоки как всегда ковырялся в носу, и Такасуги пожелал ему споткнуться о какую-нибудь корягу.  
– И это говорит тот, кто заблудился в крохотном лесочке за школой, – сказал он насмешливо. – Когда мы тебя нашли, ты обнимал дерево и рыдал в три ручья.  
– Не было такого!  
– Мне тот лес казался большим, неудивительно, что Гинтоки разрыдался.  
– Не рыдал я! Это была аллергия, ясно?!  
– С меня хватит, – решил Такасуги. – Я не с вами.  
Он развернулся и, не слушая издевательских воплей Гинтоки, направился вглубь леса.  
Прошло около получаса, когда он набрал достаточно большую вязанку хвороста и решил, что пора возвращаться. Всё это время он оставлял зарубки на стволах деревьев, чтобы не заблудиться, как некоторые – лес был достаточно густым и большим, чтобы заплутать тут и выбраться на опушку к обеду.  
Такасуги проверил, достаточно ли хорошо перевязал хворост, и уже собрался закинуть вязанку на плечо, когда вдруг увидел это место. Поразительно, как он до сих пор ничего не замечал, хотя крутился здесь уже несколько минут.  
Вязанка так и осталась на земле, Такасуги выпрямился, озираясь со смесью изумления и узнавания.  
По левую руку от него росло самое большое дерево, какое он когда-либо видел. А за ним ещё одно, и ещё – огромные, в три обхвата, стволы располагались так близко друг к другу, что больше напоминали гигантский частокол. Деревья уходили в высоту, насколько хватало глаз, их ветки переплелись, кроны были такими густыми, что полностью заслоняли небо. Словно король великанов обнёс свои земли забором.  
Медленно, едва замечая куда ставит ноги, Такасуги подошёл к ближайшему стволу и провёл ладонью по тёмной, каменно-твёрдой коре. Он ведь уже видел такое однажды, ещё в детстве: гигантские деревья, которые просто не могли расти так близко и не передушить друг друга.  
Подгоняемый нетерпением, Такасуги прошёл между двух стволов. Он был практически уверен в том, что увидит: чёрную неподвижную воду, матовый блеск на поверхности и белую, словно голова утопленника…  
Но он ошибся: частокол деревьев окружал зелёную полянку – никакого озера из его воспоминаний здесь не было. Такасуги сам не знал, что чувствует: разочарование или облегчение.  
Он обошёл поляну по кругу и убедился, что она представляет собой почти идеальный овал. Деревья выстроились по её краю, словно ограда, их кроны сплетались в вышине, образуя непроницаемый шатёр, тем не менее, поляна поросла удивительно яркой и высокой травой, где каждая травинка была с палец толщиной и доходила Такасуги до пояса.  
Если это место и отличалось от того, из детства, то ненамного.  
Такасуги остановился посреди поляны в растерянности, воспоминания теснились в голове, путаясь и сбивая с толку. Он как-то разом всё вспомнил: солнечный летний день, своё горе, тогда казавшееся безутешным, и то, что Шоё сделал, и как было страшно, когда чуждая, злая сила обступила со всех сторон, а белый пузырь всё покачивался над чёрной водой. Такасуги зябко передёрнул плечами. Он давно вырос и не боялся собственной тени, как некоторые, но всё же, надолго здесь задерживаться не хотелось.  
Тем более что его ждали в лагере.  
Чуть быстрее, чем следовало, Такасуги подошёл к деревьям, пробрался между двумя стволами и чуть не наткнулся на Гинтоки.  
Тот стоял спиной к нему возле брошенной вязанки и, приставив ладони ко рту, заунывно кричал:  
– Така-суги-кун!  
– Что разорался?  
Гинтоки подпрыгнул и уставился на него.  
– Где ты был?  
– Ходил отлить, – сказал Такасуги раньше, чем успел подумать. Почему-то говорить правду не хотелось.  
– И не слышал, как я надрываюсь?  
Такасуги молча поднял хворост. Он действительно не слышал ни звука. Как так вышло?  
– Признай, ты же просто спрятался, чтобы посмеяться надо мной.  
– Больше мне делать нечего. Что это ты вдруг бросился меня искать? Неужели заблудился?  
– И это благодарность за мои старания? Зура-сэнсэй, накажи его!  
– Я тебе не Зура! – Кацура продрался к ним, срубая мечом заросли кустарника. – Такасуги, далеко же ты забрёл, мы тебя обыскались.  
Ни один из них не выглядел удивлённым, словно они каждый день видели гигантские деревья, растущие рядком.  
– Я… просто увидел место, напомнившее мне лес за нашей школой.  
Кацура и Гинтоки переглянулись.  
– Какое место?  
Они действительно ничего не замечали.  
– Да так, – сказал Такасуги, помолчав, – ерунда. Давайте возвращаться. 

– Такасуги? С тобой всё в порядке?  
От неожиданности он вздрогнул и непонимающе посмотрел на Кацуру.  
– Да… Да, всё нормально.  
Такасуги отвернулся и продолжил забрасывать могилу землёй, руки дрожали, но уже не от холода. До сих пор он думал, что у него ничего больше не осталось. Но если те детские воспоминания не врали, значит, кое-что у него ещё было – надежда.

***

Когда Шинске его нашёл, Флаффи уже умер. Он лежал на боку, подогнув передние лапы, словно всё ещё бежал, из ощерившейся пасти протянулась ниточка слюны.  
Шинске долго звал его и тормошил, хотя всё понял сразу, потом, обессилев, сел рядом, прямо в траву. Солнце весело светило, стрекотали насекомые, из сада доносились громкие голоса – это остальные продолжали искать Флаффи. Шинске погладил его по мохнатому боку, но тут же отдёрнул руку – тело уже начало остывать и дотрагиваться до холодной шерсти было противно. Захотелось вытереть ладонь, а ведь раньше он с удовольствием гладил и обнимал Флаффи, даже когда тот прибегал грязный и мокрый после дождя. Шинске стало сначала стыдно, а потом грустно – только сейчас он по-настоящему понял, что Флаффи уже больше никогда не выбежит ему навстречу, радостно лая и виляя хвостом. Глаза защипало.  
– Значит, вот где он был.  
Шоё по своему обыкновению подошёл бесшумно, заставив Шинске подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
– Когда собаки чувствуют приближение смерти, они уходят подальше, туда, где их никто не увидит. Забавно, да? Люди больше всего страшатся одинокой смерти, а собаки ищут её.  
Солнце висело у Шоё над головой, заставляя волосы золотисто сиять, но оставляя лицо в тени – невозможно было понять, шутит он или говорит серьёзно.  
– Сэнсэй? – неуверенно позвал Шинске.  
Шоё подошёл ближе, и теперь стало видно, что он грустно улыбается.  
– Ты его любил, да?  
– Его все любили, – буркнул Шинске и поспешил отвернуться.  
– Ну-ну, – на макушку легла тёплая ладонь. – Плакать не стыдно.  
– Я не плачу! – воскликнул Шинске и тут же шмыгнул носом.  
Шоё потрепал его по волосам.  
– Когда весело, смейся, когда грустно – плачь. Не сдерживайся, Шинске-кун, это и называется жизнью.  
У Шинске горели щёки. Лучше было сквозь землю провалиться, чем вот так позорно расплакаться при Шоё, как… как ребёнок. Он бы убежал, чтобы скрыть слёзы, но ладонь Шоё по-прежнему лежала на его голове, и он не смел пошевелиться.  
Какое-то время они провели в молчании – Шинске боролся со слезами, Шоё думал о чём-то своём.  
С другой стороны двора послышался голос Зуры:  
– Флаффи! Ко мне!  
– Надо сказать им, – голос предательски дрогнул, и Шинске закусил губу.  
Шоё молчал, рассеянно перебирая его волосы.  
– Сэнсэй.  
– Да… – Шоё вдруг оживился. – Совсем не обязательно.  
Шинске снова задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, а он вдруг начал снимать хаори.  
– Давай пока не будем им ничего говорить, – Шоё заговорщически подмигнул.  
Он присел рядом с Флаффи и начал закутывать его в хаори – тщательно, чтобы и лапы, и длинный хвост оказались скрыты тканью.  
– Хотите его похоронить? – Шинске решил, что понял. – А Зуре и остальным скажем, что он сбежал.  
Шоё только улыбнулся и взял Флаффи на руки.  
– Пойдём.

Они пересекли задний двор и вышли в поле за домом: Шоё с Флаффи на руках шёл впереди, Шинске наступал ему на пятки. Так они прошли по тропинке до опушки, и Шоё, не замедляя шага, вошёл в лес. Шинске спешил следом, изнывая от любопытства. Лес был довольно большой, но через него пролегала дорога, а за ним находилась деревня, и Шинске с одноклассниками постоянно бегал сюда играть, тренироваться и собирать ягоды. Не стоило хоронить Флаффи здесь – кто угодно из школы мог наткнуться на могилу.  
Оказавшись в лесу, Шоё сразу свернул влево, шагая так уверенно, словно точно знал дорогу. Флаффи был крупным псом, но он нёс его без усилий, словно тот ничего не весил, и шёл быстро – Шинске едва поспевал.  
В эту часть леса он заходил редко – из-за торчащих корней, огромных коряг и зарослей колючего кустарника. Сейчас ему приходилось то и дело останавливаться, чтобы освободить подол юкаты от цепких, похожих на старушечьи руки, веток. Один раз, провозившись слишком долго, Шинске поднял голову и увидел, что Шоё успел далеко уйти – он уже едва виднелся между деревьев, его фигура выделялась в полумраке светлым пятном. Деревья здесь росли кучно, подлеска не осталось, только кустарники теснились вокруг, как живая изгородь. Шинске вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, где находится – до сих пор он здесь не бывал.  
Ужасно хотелось позвать Шоё, но он только закусил губу и поспешил за ним, не забывая смотреть под ноги. Он и так опозорился сегодня со слезами, ещё не хватало выставить себя трусом.  
Шинске не знал, сколько прошло времени – полчаса или меньше – когда Шоё наконец остановился.  
– А, вот оно, – сказал он негромко.  
Шинске смотрел ему в спину, чувствуя подступающий к горлу беспричинный страх. Почему-то представилось, как Шоё оборачивается, а лицо у него пустое и белое, без глаз, и только огромный рот ухмыляется, обнажая длинные зубы. Вот ведь глупости, он уже стал как Гинтоки, который однажды принял собственную повешенную на крючок юкату за привидение.  
– Мы пришли, – сказал Шоё, не оборачиваясь.  
Шинске выглянул из-под его локтя и обомлел: впереди выстроились такие огромные деревья, каких он никогда раньше не видел. Они росли настолько близко друг к другу, что взрослый мужчина с трудом протиснулся бы между ними, больше похожие не на деревья, а на колонны в западных храмах.  
– Я не знал, что в нашем лесу есть такое… – Шинске не смог подобрать слова и повторил: – такое. Почему их не видно издалека?  
– Потому что это непростые деревья, – непонятно объяснил Шоё. – Обычный человек ничего не заметит, даже если будет искать, но я могу их видеть и ты теперь – тоже.  
Шинске уставился на него со смесью недоверия и восторга.  
Шоё улыбнулся:  
– Пойдём, рассмотришь всё поближе.  
Из-за свёртка на руках ему пришлось развернуться боком, чтобы пройти между деревьями, Шинске поспешил за ним, недоверчиво озираясь. Здесь его ждал новый сюрприз: деревья росли по кругу, в центре которого находилось маленькое озеро. Это ещё больше напомнило древние западные храмы из школьных учебников: круг мраморных колонн, а посередине алтарь для жертвоприношений. Шинске невольно поёжился.  
– Сэнсэй, что это за место?  
Шоё стоял, выпрямившись, глядя перед собой, его глаза, в которых отражалось озеро, стали тёмными, как запёкшаяся кровь. Казалось, он не видел и не слышал никого вокруг, но на вопрос ответил сразу:  
– Место силы. Я называю их Драконьими Вратами.  
– Их много?  
– Да. Тут и там по всей стране, некоторые уже обнаружены, многие пока удаётся скрывать.  
– От кого?  
Шоё моргнул и наконец посмотрел на Шинске, словно только сейчас сообразил, что говорит не с самим собой. Улыбнулся ободряюще.  
– Что ж, давай сделаем то, за чем пришли.  
Шинске понятия не имел, зачем они сюда пришли, но ничего спросить не успел, потому что Шоё вдруг скинул сандалии и направился к озеру. Он что, хотел похоронить Флаффи на дне? Шинске перевёл взгляд с него на тихую – ни ряби – тёмную воду. Озеро было слишком маленьким, кроны деревьев шатром переплетались над ним, не пропуская ни лучика солнечного света. Чёрное озеро в тёмном лесу. Шинске вдруг прошибло ознобом вдоль позвоночника, он попятился и упёрся спиной в ствол дерева, такой широкий, что больше напоминал стену.  
Сначала вода была Шоё по щиколотки, потом по колени, потом по бёдра. Она даже не плескалась – чёрная мёртвая жижа. Шинске била дрожь, зубы стучали, он упрямо стиснул челюсти и только тогда понял, что это не он дрожит – дрожь исходила от ствола дерева. Отпрыгнув от него, Шинске осторожно приложил ладонь к твёрдой коре и снова ощутил вибрацию, мощную, ровную, непрерывную. Это напомнило ему тот раз, когда Шоё взял их с Гинтоки и Зурой в город.  
Они заметили странный уродливый дом без окон посреди улицы, и Шоё сказал, что если такой дом поставят в их деревне, то в школе станут обходиться без светильников, а свет можно будет включить, просто нажав на кнопку. Тот дом вибрировал точно так же – словно в нём была заключена сила, настолько огромная, что даже представить невозможно. Сила, в любой момент способная вырваться наружу.  
Сглотнув, Шинске перешёл к соседнему дереву, потом к следующему, потом отступил от них, нервно сжимая кулаки. Не было смысла проверять каждое, он и так уже понял – вибрировали все деревья вокруг озера. Неужели Шоё ничего не замечал?  
Шинске обернулся и увидел, что Шоё стоит уже по пояс в воде. Осторожно, даже бережно, он опустил свёрток с Флаффи на поверхность и убрал руки. Шинске почувствовал смутную обиду от того, что Флаффи хоронят вот так, даже не попрощавшись, но её тут же вытеснило нервное беспокойство. Больше всего ему хотелось уйти сейчас же, но Шоё не двигался с места, а Шинске не мог оставить его здесь одного. Приходилось сжимать кулаки и ждать, пока густой тяжёлый воздух вокруг еле слышно гудел от невидимой силы.  
Свёрток – думать о том, что было внутри, как о Флаффи, не получалось – тонул невыносимо медленно. Даже когда он полностью погрузился, над водой остался торчать край хаори вздувшийся от воздуха. Он покачивался, как голова утопленника, до тех пор, пока Шоё не накрыл его ладонью и не заставил уйти под воду. Шинске передёрнуло, а он развернулся с улыбкой, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Вот и всё.  
Беззаботный голос прозвучал слишком громко, и Шинске вдруг понял, что пугающий гул исчез.  
Где-то запела птица, ветер прошелестел в кронах деревьев, ужасное напряжение отступило.  
– А вода холодная, между прочим, – весело сказал Шоё, отжимая край юкаты.  
Шинске провёл рукой по лбу. Сейчас он не понимал, почему так испугался, что здесь было страшного – всего лишь озеро в глубине леса, ничего особенного.  
– Сэнсэй, – голос звучал хрипло, как у простуженного, – почему вы...  
– Тшш, не здесь, – Шоё заправил концы мокрой юкаты за пояс, обнажив белые, не тронутые загаром ноги, и Шинске поспешил отвести взгляд. – По пути объясню.  
Конечно же, он ничего не объяснил.  
– Это особенное место, – сказал он туманно, – волшебное, если хочешь. Думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что на всю Японию о нём сейчас знаем только я, – он с улыбкой посмотрел на Шинске, – и ты.  
– Но…  
– И конечно же, – Шоё всё так же улыбался, но его тон стал самую малость серьёзнее, – ты не должен никому о нём рассказывать. Эта тайна только наша с тобой.  
Кровь бросилась Шинске в лицо так резко, что на мгновение закружилась голова. Он уставился себе под ноги, пытаясь скрыть пылающие щёки, и до самой школы больше ничего спросить не решился.

Спал он как убитый и даже проспал побудку – разбудили его громкие крики. Когда Шинске, зевая, выполз во двор, там уже собралась чуть ли не вся школа.  
– Что случилось?  
Ответил Гинтоки, с независимым видом подпиравший стену.  
– Устроили шум вокруг глупой псины, – он зевнул с подчёркнутым безразличием. – А я-то надеялся, что этот дармоед сбежал.  
Шинске уже не слушал. Он спрыгнул с энгава, протолкался через толпу и застыл, не в силах поверить своим глазам, не в силах даже понять, что видит.  
– Такасуги! – радостно крикнул Зура. – Смотри, он вернулся!  
Флаффи гавкнул, счастливо виляя хвостом. С его шерсти ручьями стекала вода.

***

И вот теперь Такасуги стоял перед могилой Шоё – жалким холмиком земли с воткнутым в него мечом. Когда-то это был меч Шоё, который тот подарил Гинтоки. Какая ирония судьбы.  
Неудивительно, что Гинтоки не хотел больше держать меч в руках, не хотел смотреть на могилу – так и стоял, повернувшись спиной и сгорбившись в своих когда-то белых, а теперь бурых одеждах, пока Кацура пытался попрощаться.  
– Вот, возьми это.  
Он вытащил из-за пазухи какое-то тряпьё и осторожно развернул. Внутри оказались бинты, свёрнутые валиком – пальцы у него были грязные, со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и чёрной каймой под ногтями, но бинты оставались идеально чистыми. Так же осторожно Кацура завернул тряпьё и протянул Такасуги.  
– Как только найдёшь ночлег, сделай перевязку. И не забудь промыть рану чистой водой, это важно.  
В прежние времена – да ещё сегодня утром – Такасуги начал бы смеяться над ним, называя мамочкой. Сейчас он только кивнул, взял тряпьё и спрятал за пазуху.  
Кацура рассеянно посмотрел по сторонам.  
– Уверен, что не хочешь пойти вместе?  
– Уверен.  
Гинтоки, словно ждал только этого, молча двинулся прочь. Кацура беспомощно посмотрел ему вслед, потом повернулся к Такасуги.  
– Тогда… ещё увидимся.  
– Да.  
Они не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Такасуги направился в сторону леса, Кацура постоял ещё немного и тоже пошёл своей дорогой. Вот так и закончилась их дружба, вот так закончилось всё. Но Такасуги, впервые за этот страшный, самый страшный день, начал надеяться, что сможет всё исправить.  
Он потратил час на подготовку. Сначала нашёл в лесу то место, которое видел утром – боялся, что не сможет отыскать, но это оказалось на удивление легко, будто ноги сами принесли его к частоколу огромных деревьев самым коротким путём. «Теперь ты тоже сможешь видеть их», так сказал Шоё.  
Остановившись между двумя деревьями и разглядывая густую траву на поляне, Такасуги отчётливо, во всех деталях вспомнил летний день, когда нашёл мёртвую собаку на заднем дворе школы.  
За годы эта история практически полностью выветрилась из памяти. Даже удивительно, он ведь помнил другие события того лета: как Гинтоки заблудился в лесу, или как девчонки нашли улей и визжали так, что Шоё выскочил на энгава с мечом в руках – но умудрился забыть невероятное воскрешение любимой собаки. Легко забыл и так же легко вспомнил теперь – словно воспоминания хранились где-то в глубине сознания до поры, как зимние вещи, которые достаёшь только, когда они понадобятся.  
Теперь он не сомневался: перед ним было место силы, одни из Драконьих Врат, что бы это ни значило.  
Такасуги вернулся на опушку, сделал перевязку, как и обещал Кацуре, выждал ещё немного – он не колебался, просто хотел убедиться, что вокруг никого нет – и направился к рядам одинаковых могил.  
Успело стемнеть. Дождь закончился, небо прояснилось, и луна ярко освещала импровизированное кладбище – тени мечей протянулись наискось, неровно расчерчивая землю. Такасуги остановился перед могилой Шоё, которая так и осталась самой первой, единственной в ряду.  
Вздумай он рассказать всё Гинтоки и Кацуре, они бы не поверили. Пришлось бы убеждать их, спорить, напоминать про Флаффи – на это не было времени. Кроме того… Такасуги и сам сомневался. Он не знал природу силы, которой собирался довериться, не знал, способна ли она воскрешать людей или только животных. Флаффи был цел, а Шоё… Шоё отрубили голову, и Такасуги не знал, сможет ли сила того места исцелить такую рану. Он не хотел давать Гинтоки и Кацуре надежду, когда и сам почти не рассчитывал на успех. Всё, что у него было, это детские воспоминания и отчаяние, придававшее сил. Возможно, он просто цеплялся за соломинку, чтобы не сойти с ума. Возможно, он уже сошёл с ума и не заметил.  
Такасуги прижал руку к пылающему лбу. Наверное, он должен уйти, как ушли его друзья, и попытаться начать жить заново из уважения к жертве Шоё. Или сдохнуть в какой-нибудь канаве – всё лучше, чем разрывать могилу и тревожить покой самого дорогого человека. Но… для чего-то же Шоё показал ему то место.  
Такасуги зажмурился, вспоминая.

Мальчишки играли в Пни банку. Девчонки подбадривали их выкриками, Флаффи носился по двору, заливисто лая, Шоё сидел на энгава с чашкой чая и посмеивался.  
– Сэнсэй, – Шинске нервно облизал губы, – можно с вами поговорить?  
Шоё благожелательно улыбнулся.  
– Конечно. Хочешь чай?  
Шинске помотал головой и сел рядом с ним. Какое-то время они молчали, наблюдая за игрой – по крайней мере, Шоё наблюдал, Шинске же не отводил глаз от Флаффи. Он следил за ним весь день, с тех пор как Флаффи вернулся, пытаясь найти какие-то отличия, изменения в поведении, хоть что-то. Но это был всё тот же весёлый ласковый пёс, пусть глуповатый, но добрый.  
– Так ты хотел просто посидеть рядом? – спросил Шоё. – Если что, я не против.  
Шинске вспыхнул и уставился в землю.  
– Это про Флаффи… Я думал… – он быстро огляделся, но все были поглощены игрой и не могли их услышать. – Я думал, мы просто похоронили его.  
– Не совсем. – Шоё замолчал, и Шинске покосился на него: он сидел, глядя вдаль, поверх голов играющих, поверх забора и верхушек деревьев, куда-то очень далеко. – Как я уже говорил, это особое место с особой силой.  
Вечернее солнце освещало его лицо золотистым светом, придавало волосам медовый оттенок, оставляя глаза тёмными, практически чёрными. Шинске так засмотрелся, что почти забыл, о чём они говорят.  
– Всё, что тебе нужно знать, – медленно сказал Шоё, – Флаффи жив, он не изменился, это всё тот же пёс, которого ты любишь.  
Он словно подслушал мысли.  
– Но…  
Больше всего хотелось спросить «как такое возможно?», но Шинске понимал, что Шоё не ответит. Поэтому спросил о другом.  
– Почему вы отвели меня туда?  
– А, вот что тебя беспокоит. – Шоё посмотрел на него с улыбкой. – Я хотел показать тебе это место.  
«Для чего?», так и подмывало спросить, но Шинске заставил себя промолчать. Шоё либо рассказал бы, либо нет – подгонять было бессмысленно.  
– Я не так много знаю о природе Драконьих Врат, но не сомневаюсь, что они разумны, – Шоё тихо фыркнул, – по-своему. Я хотел познакомить тебя с ними, чтобы ты знал про них, а они – знали о тебе.  
Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Шинске вспомнил равномерное гудение, вибрацию, забиравшуюся под кожу, заставлявшую стучать зубы, и содрогнулся. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы эта сила, чем бы она ни была, знала о нём.  
– И теперь я… смогу их видеть? – спросил он осторожно. – Так же как вы?  
– Скорее: теперь они станут открываться тебе, – Шоё подмигнул. – Если захотят.  
– А если я расскажу Гинтоки и Зу… Кацуре?  
– Ты не должен ничего им говорить.  
Шоё сказал это так непреклонно, что и мысли не возникало спорить.  
– Я показал его только тебе. Это не то, что могут знать все подряд.  
Шинске уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза, спохватился и поспешил отвести взгляд. Только ему? Шоё выделял его из всех, поделился с ним таким секретом? Для Шоё он был особенным? Страх и сомнения отступили на задний план, вытесненные гордостью и восторгом.  
– Шинске-кун.  
Он вскинул голову и замер, встретившись взглядами с Шоё. Тот смотрел спокойно, без улыбки – Шинске редко видел его настолько серьёзным.  
– Послушай, – Шоё протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Я не знаю, как долго смогу присматривать за вами, поэтому и поделился с тобой этим секретом. Ты же понимаешь, что такое место существует не для того, чтобы хоронить там собак?  
Шинске медленно, заворожённо кивнул.  
– Запомни, Драконьи Врата не помощники тебе. Это энергия самой Земли, она существовала задолго до появления человечества и будет существовать после его гибели. Что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем, ты не должен рассчитывать на эту силу. Обратишься к ней только в том случае, если не останется выбора. Если ничего больше не останется.  
Шоё говорил тихо, смотрел прямо в глаза, и Шинске слушал, затаив дыхание, не решаясь даже моргнуть. Стихли все звуки, кроме голоса Шоё, померкли все краски, кроме закатного отсвета на его волосах. Как будто во всём мире сейчас были только они двое.  
– Берегись!  
Шоё поднял руку и поймал банку прямо перед своим лицом.  
– Ты понял?  
Шинске кивнул.  
– Вот и хорошо. – Шоё свирепо заулыбался и вскочил на ноги. – Тааак, раз банка у меня, значит, я вожу.  
– Бегите! – заорал Гинтоки. – Он нас всех сейчас закопает!  
– Куда вы? А как же игра?

Ветер гнал по небу быстрые тучи, шелестел кронами деревьев в лесу, плескал солёной водой под обрывом. Такасуги глубоко вдохнул сырой воздух.  
Флаффи прожил с ними ещё год – его убили Нараку, когда пришли за Шоё. Шинске тогда даже не подумал о Драконьих Вратах – не потому, что глупо было воскрешать собаку во второй раз, не потому, что все его мысли тогда вертелись вокруг Шоё. Просто он напрочь забыл о них и не помнил ничего до сегодняшнего утра.  
Зато теперь он вспомнил каждую деталь, каждое слово.  
Потому он и не рассказал ничего Гинтоки и Кацуре. Это был их с Шоё секрет, Шоё доверил тайну именно ему, и – если действительно был шанс вернуть его – Такасуги собирался сделать это в одиночку.  
Он вытащил меч вместе с ножнами, положил на землю и поудобнее перехватил крепкую ветку, которую срубил в лесу.  
– Сэнсэй, – голос сел, пришлось откашляться, – простите, но у меня не осталось выбора.

***

Перекопанная мокрая земля ещё не успела застыть, Такасуги собирался сначала взрыхлить её палкой, а потом выгрести вручную. К счастью, могилу они вырыли неглубокую, иначе он бы не справился.  
Он ещё не успел начать, только занёс палку для первого удара, когда в шум ветра и плеск волн вдруг вплёлся ещё один звук, знакомый, но неуместный. Такасуги застыл, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Так и есть: ветер доносил до него обрывки голосов – сюда шли люди.  
Это не могли быть случайные прохожие, откуда бы им здесь взяться – либо мародёры, спешившие на поле боя, чтобы поживиться, либо Нараку. Вглядываясь в темноту, он увидел медленно приближающийся жёлтый кружок фонаря, и в тот же миг кружок остановился – его тоже заметили. Такасуги выругался и поспешил бросить палку на землю. Прятаться было негде, бежать – слишком поздно, оставалось только ждать.  
Теперь фонарь двигался намного быстрее, и уже скоро Такасуги увидел спешивших к нему людей – это были Нараку, в своих чёрных одеждах почти невидимые в темноте. Один шёл впереди с фонарём, за ним двое с копьями, замыкали ещё двое, которые несли в руках что-то тяжёлое. Когда они подошли ближе, стало видно, что это нечто длинное, обмотанное тряпьём.  
Такасуги поднял руки, демонстрируя дружелюбие.  
– Что ты здесь забыл, мальчишка? – крикнул тот, что шёл первым.  
Такасуги постарался изобразить испуг.  
– Я всего лишь хотел попрощаться с сэнсэем, – выговорил он, запинаясь.  
– Мы дали вам достаточно времени на прощание, не злоупотребляй нашим милосердием. – Нараку махнул фонарём. – Отойди.  
Такасуги с трудом удержался, чтобы не сжать выставленные вперёд ладони в кулаки. Вместо этого он послушно шагнул назад, повернувшись боком к могиле Шоё.  
Нараку подошли ближе.  
– Оборо-сан был слишком добр к вам, – сказал тот, с фонарём, – но у его доброты есть пределы. Тебе нечего здесь делать.  
– Я понимаю, – забормотал Такасуги. – Но… Зачем вы пришли сюда… сейчас?..  
Он выразительно покосился на двух нараку, которые развернули тряпьё, оказавшееся куском мешковины, и раскладывали на земле то, что принесли с собой: лопату и заступ.  
– Мы собираемся похоронить нашего… – человек с фонарём запнулся, – Ёшиду Шоё.  
– Вы же отдали нам тело.  
– Только, чтобы вы попрощались. – Нараку надменно вскинул голову: – Предатель Ёшида Шоё должен быть предан огню.  
«Предатель»? Не важно. Такасуги принял жалобный вид.  
– Тогда позвольте мне присутствовать. Прошу вас.  
– Убирайся, щенок.  
Кто-то сдержанно засмеялся.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Такасуги и шагнул в бок, из луча света в темноту.  
Ладонь опустилась прямо на удобно торчащую рукоять, сомкнулась на оплётке, такой знакомо-шершавой, словно он множество раз держал её в руках. Такасуги дёрнул меч на себя, лезвие легко вышло из рыхлой земли, а нараку ещё только поворачивался, беспорядочно размахивая фонарём. Меч воткнулся ему в грудь. Такасуги толкнул тело ногой прямо на следующего нараку, пригнулся под копьём и рубанул наискось. Перепрыгнул через упавшего и оказался перед теми двумя, что возились на земле. Первый умер, даже не успев понять, что случилось, второй замахнулся лопатой, а сзади уже набегал какой-то недобиток. Такасуги качнулся в сторону, попуская древко копья мимо себя, ударил сверху и обратным движением насадил того, с лопатой, на остриё. Всё.  
Он выпрямился, отдуваясь, и встряхнул мечом Гинтоки, очищая его от крови. Нараку вповалку лежали на земле. Такасуги обошёл их, подобрал упавший фонарь и огляделся, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Зарыть тела, скинуть с обрыва? Такасуги решил, что на это нет времени – всё равно он не смог бы спрятать кровь, следы и разрытую могилу. Рано или поздно сюда явятся другие Нараку, следовало сделать ставку на скорость, а не на скрытность.  
Тем более что теперь у него был инструмент.

Такасуги устроил фонарь так, чтобы освещал могилу, потом взял заступ и начал взрыхлять землю. Она поддавалась легко, и уже скоро в ход пошла лопата. Сначала Такасуги копал быстро, отбрасывая мокрую мягкую грязь себе за спину, пока не вырыл яму где-то в метр глубиной. Потом опустился возле ямы на колени. Использовать лопату дальше было опасно, он ведь совсем не хотел зацепить ею Шоё. «Ему уже всё равно», мелькнула неприятная, циничная мысль. Такасуги помотал головой: даже если Шоё было всё равно – ему не было.  
Стоило зарыться руками в землю, как он почувствовал что-то твёрдое и влажное. И с трудом удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
Такасуги посмотрел по сторонам, давая себе время. Он достаточно повидал мертвецов, он сегодня похоронил почти всех своих друзей, его не пугали прикосновения к мёртвым телам. «Давай уже, трус, – подбодрил он себя. Почему-то внутренний голос звучал с интонациями Гинтоки. – Бояться можно было раньше, сейчас уже поздно. Нужно закончить начатое».  
– Сам знаю, – буркнул Такасуги и снова склонился над могилой.  
Осторожно он расчистил тонкий слой земли, под которым постепенно проступали очертания савана. Белая ткань промокла, перепачкалась в грязи и, как с отвращением заметил Такасуги, даже хлюпала от влаги. Стиснув зубы, он смахнул всю землю, какую смог, полностью очистив грязно-белый свёрток. Думать, о том, что внутри – Шоё, он не мог. Сейчас лучше было вообще не думать, задумайся он хоть на секунду, уже не смог бы продолжать.  
Такасуги взял мешковину, принесённую Нараку, расстелил её с одной стороны могилы, а сам зашёл с другой, чтобы вытащить свёрток. Просунул под него руки и попытался поднять, до боли напрягая мышцы. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал: плечи, руки, шея – всё ныло от напряжения, но груз только слегка приподнялся. Такасуги застонал, выбиваясь из сил – бесполезно. Он чувствовал, что ещё немного и не выдержит, уронит обратно в грязь. Нужно было попробовать что-то другое.  
Кое-как он уложил свёрток обратно и сгорбился на краю могилы, тяжело, сквозь зубы выдыхая. Руки мелко дрожали. Он слишком вымотался за этот долгий-долгий день, сейчас ему было не под силу вытащить такую тяжесть в одиночку.  
Такасуги снова наклонился над могилой, взялся за свёрток и потащил его на себя, стараясь повернуть набок. Тот поддавался неохотно, словно что-то держало его, не желало отпускать. Такасуги крепче ухватился за мокрую ткань, качнулся назад, используя вес своего тела – на этот раз получилось. Земля чавкнула, неохотно отпуская добычу – отпуская то, что уже считала своим, нервно подумал Такасуги – и свёрток перевернулся набок. Теперь стало полегче.  
Такасуги взялся за один его край, нащупал под тканью ноги, вздрогнул, но пересилил себя. Взявшись покрепче, он потащил свёрток вверх, вытаскивая из ямы, перехватил ткань там, где должна была находиться спина, тоже подтянул выше. Теперь свёрток оставался в могиле только на треть, своей широкой стороной. Ткань в этом месте промокла насквозь и потемнела – в свете фонаря она казалась чёрной.  
Такасуги снова выпрямился, вытер пот со лба, собираясь с силами. Стараясь не смотреть вниз, он завёл руку под то, что считал плечами и начал поднимать, но часть савана вдруг повисла, закачалась над ямой, круглая, словно мяч в сетке. Такасуги представил, как ткань разворачивается, а то, что скрывалось под ней, с хлюпаньем падает в грязную воду, и его замутило. Содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, он подхватил то круглое ладонью, поднял – слишком легко, потому что оно ни к чему не крепилось – другой рукой придержал свёрток и с натугой вытащил его наверх.  
Теперь Шоё… то, что ещё сегодня утром было Шоё, оказалось прямо перед ним, отделённое от него ненадёжным куском ткани. Отводя глаза, Такасуги перекатил его на мешковину и начал заворачивать. Потом обвязал верёвками, позаимствованными у Нараку, и только после этого позволил себе посмотреть.  
Мешковина оказалась плотной, и многократно перевязанный тюк имел очень смутное сходство с человеческой фигурой. Что-то длинное, плотное, если не знать – если не хотеть знать – то не догадаешься. Такасуги сидел, без сил опустившись на пятки, и смотрел: на разрытую изуродованную могилу, на бесформенный белый свёрток – на то, во что он превратил Шоё. Ради чего? Ради призрачной надежды? Или ради своего эгоизма? Осознание того, какое кощунство он совершает, как подло поступает по отношению к тому, кто так много для него сделал, обрушилось на плечи, придавило к земле.  
Разве Шоё хотел такого? Шоё принёс себя в жертву, согласился умереть, чтобы они жили. Из уважения к нему нужно было принять его дар и начать жить заново, в этом ведь и заключалась воля Шоё.  
– Нет!  
Такасуги не сразу понял, что это сказал он сам.  
Нет, он не просил такой жертвы, не хотел такой жизни, он не обязан был принимать ненужный дар. Если Шоё не лгал, если только они двое во всей стране знали про Драконьи Врата – Такасуги не мог не воспользоваться этим знанием.  
Он встал, разбил фонарь каблуком, засунул свой меч за пояс, подобрал лопату и меч Гинтоки и воткнул их в землю. Потом вернулся к жуткому свёртку, присел рядом и взвалил его на плечо. Мышцы протестующе взвыли, но Такасуги только крепче стиснул челюсти, оттолкнулся от земли рукой и выпрямился. Его шатнуло, ноги подогнулись, но он сумел восстановить равновесие. Выдернув из земли меч и лопату, он решительно направился к лесу. 

***

Он уже подходил к опушке, когда появились Нараку.  
Такасуги слышал их голоса, но не стал оборачиваться или ускорять шаг. Он и так двигался настолько быстро, насколько мог – с таким-то грузом на плечах – вся надежда была на то, что удастся запутать следы.  
– Вон он! Держите, не дайте уйти!  
«Раскаркались, вороньё». Такасуги обогнул дерево и вошёл в лес.  
Время поджимало, но он всё равно остановился на секунду и прикрыл глаза, не ради отдыха – он довёл себя до того состояния, когда любая передышка делает только хуже – а чтобы сориентироваться. Попытался представить себе поляну, заросшую высокой травой, но в памяти упрямо вставал летний день и озеро с чёрной водой, никогда не видевшей солнца.  
Постояв так секунду, Такасуги свернул направо.  
Он понятия не имел, куда идёт, но не сомневался, что всё делает правильно. Сегодня у него было время поразмыслить, и он сумел сделать выводы из обмолвок Шоё: нельзя увидеть Драконьи Врата по своему желанию, надо, чтобы они сами открылись тебе. Сейчас он шёл наугад, инстинктивно, словно кто-то взял его за руку и вёл за собой.  
Луна светила сквозь кроны деревьев, освещая путь, Такасуги шёл быстро, не глядя по сторонам, и дорога сама стелилась перед ним. Он никогда не отличался умением ходить по лесу, но сейчас ноги легко перешагивали через коряги, о которые он мог споткнуться, а голова машинально склонялась под ветками, которые могли хлестнуть по лицу. Как будто он ходил этой дорогой каждый день и знал здесь всё наизусть.  
Тишину леса прорезали громкие голоса – Нараку не отставали. Такасуги остановился, вглядываясь в темноту.  
У них были фонари, он видел мелькание жёлтых точек между деревьев. И их было много.  
Такасуги покрепче перехватил свою ношу и продолжил идти, но теперь он то и дело останавливался и прислушивался. Голоса Нараку звучали словно отовсюду – они разделились и прочёсывали лес. Такасуги выругался сквозь зубы: такими темпами они могли взять его в круг и отрезать путь к Драконьим Вратам. Тогда пришлось бы пробиваться силой, а он не очень представлял, как будет сражаться и одновременно нести свёрток. Нужно было устроить засаду и немного проредить количество ворон в этом лесу.  
Такасуги огляделся в поисках подходящего места и вздрогнул от неожиданности – частокол огромных деревьев находился в нескольких шагах от него. Луна освещала их как прожектор, так высветив могучие стволы, что они словно светились в темноте. Не заметить их мог разве что слепой, тем не менее, Такасуги мог поклясться, что минуту назад их здесь не было.  
Драконьи Врата согласились открыться перед ним.  
– Сюда! Мне кажется, я что-то видел!  
Нараку! Их голоса звучали совсем близко. Придерживая груз на плече, Такасуги поспешил под защиту деревьев. Нараку ломились сквозь кустарник, громко переговариваясь, он слышал их всё ближе, даже раз увидел промельк света от фонаря. Из последних сил Такасуги добрался до деревьев, попытался повернуться так, чтобы не задеть свёрток, ударился плечом, зацепился за что-то и кубарем полетел на землю.

Густая трава смягчила удар, и он зарылся в неё с головой, надеясь, что Нараку не заметят его в темноте. Было тихо, ни голосов, ни треска веток – только сердце колотилось в ушах. Такасуги выждал несколько бесконечных минут и приподнялся на локте. И оказался напротив нараку.  
Тот стоял за пределами круга деревьев, его было хорошо видно в промежуток между стволов, и светил фонарём прямо в лицо Такасуги.  
– Ну что?  
Второго заслоняли деревья.  
– Никого. Пошли дальше.  
Такасуги без сил повалился в траву. Нараку не смогли увидеть его, так же как Гинтоки утром – Драконьи Врата защищали тех, кого признавали своими. Или просто прятали свою добычу.  
Такасуги хихикнул. Зажал рот ладонью, но тут же засмеялся снова. Пришло время похоронить сэнсэя, как когда-то – собаку. Зарыть это ведь хуже, чем утопить: когда Шоё вернётся, то будет весь в земле. Такасуги прыснул со смеху. Продолжая хихикать, он перекатился на спину, давясь, корчась и содрогаясь всем телом. Он смеялся, пока не потекли слёзы, смеялся, пока хватало дыхания, смеялся, смеялся, смеялся – до тех пор, пока не стало легче.  
После истерики, он почувствовал себя обновлённым. Всё тело ныло, мышцы сводило судорогой, каждый вдох отдавался болью в лёгких, зато в голове прояснилось. Такасуги полежал ещё немного и поднялся, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Он зашёл так далеко, теперь следовало закончить начатое.  
Первым делом он оттащил свёрток на середину поляны и положил рядом меч Гинтоки. Потом начал перерезать верёвки. Это не заняло много времени, и вскоре чистая и сухая мешковина развернулась, выставив напоказ мокрый, грязный саван.  
Такасуги вытер пот со лба и решил ненадолго прерваться.  
Ветер тихо перебирал листву где-то высоко над головой, переплетённые ветки сухо щёлкали, потрескивали и тёрлись друг о друга, густые кроны полностью заслоняли небо. Тем не менее, на поляне не было темно – под непроницаемым куполом листвы царил тусклый сизый полумрак. По краям поляны клубились тени, но здесь, в её центре, было достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть каждоё пятно на некогда светлой ткани.  
Такасуги сглотнул. Он не хотел знать, во что превратился Шоё, не хотел таких воспоминаний, но и оставить его в грязной и мокрой тряпке не мог.  
Мечом он разрезал саван вдоль, взялся за края и потянул в стороны. Ткань порвалась с неожиданно громким треском, заставив Такасуги вздрогнуть, и разошлась сразу, обнажая всё то, что он не хотел видеть: грязную юкату, оголившееся колено, белое до синевы, руки, сложенные на груди одна поверх другой. Такасуги стиснул зубы и перевёл взгляд выше. И чуть не выругался, вовремя прикусив язык.  
Голова Шоё лежала лицом вниз. Во время похорон Кацура приставил её к плечам, а потом уже обмотал саваном, но сейчас на том месте, где полагалось быть лицу, колтуном сбились волосы. Сизый свет освещал всё с безжалостной ясностью, и Такасуги смотрел, не в состоянии отвести взгляд. Волосы Шоё, которые он запомнил солнечно-золотистыми, стали безжизненными и серыми, в районе шеи они почернели и слиплись от крови. «Невозможно будет отмыть, – рассеянно подумал Такасуги, – придётся отрезать». Медленно, очень медленно, он протянул руку, чтобы вернуть голову на место.  
Иногда ему снились кошмары, в которых он пытался бежать, но как ни старался, ноги двигались заторможенно, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление воздуха. Сейчас всё было наоборот – он не хотел дотрагиваться до Шоё, но руки двигались сами вопреки его желанию. Пальцы коснулись спутанных волос, холодных, жёстких, как синтетические локоны куклы. Такасуги передёрнуло. Он не испачкался, но всё равно захотелось немедленно вытереть руки о траву, как в тот раз, когда он погладил Флаффи напоследок. Словно сама природа говорила ему: это не живое, оно не принадлежит твоему миру, ты не должен касаться, не должен удерживать, отпусти, отдай мёртвое земле, а сам продолжай жить, как и положено живым людям.  
Такасуги упрямо закусил губу, аккуратно взял голову Шоё в руки и повернул её лицом вверх.  
Подспудно он ожидал чего-то ужасного: трупных пятен, жуткой посмертной гримасы – но, не считая грязи на щеке, Шоё выглядел так, словно просто уснул. Спокойное умиротворённое выражение, тёмные, плотно сомкнутые веки, опущенные уголки губ – в полумраке могло показаться, что с ним всё в порядке, что он сейчас вздохнёт и повернётся на другой бок. Такасуги отвёл спутанные пряди с его лица, легонько дотронулся до холодной щеки.  
– Сэнсэй… Шоё.  
Ответом ему был низкий ровный гул. Воздух загустел, налился тяжестью, завибрировал от невообразимой недоброй силы – Драконьи Врата пробудились.  
Такасуги вскочил, попятился, оглядываясь. Что-то неуловимо изменилось – в сизом сумраке деревья казались ещё выше, нависали над поляной, как безмолвные стражи, ветер стих, не осталось других звуков, только угрожающая вибрация, от которой гудел воздух. Дрожали деревья и земля под ногами, дрожь передалась через ступни по телу, и у Такасуги заныли зубы. Более явный намёк трудно было представить – он пришёл в храм и принёс жертву, его роль закончилась.  
Он ещё раз оглянулся на Шоё, но смог разглядеть только смутные очертания светлой мешковины – стремительно темнело. К деревьям пришлось идти практически наугад, Такасуги вытянул руки, сделал ещё шаг и наткнулся на ствол, двигаясь вдоль него, добрался до свободного промежутка и вывалился в лес.  
Невидимое давление тут же исчезло, словно с плеч свалилась связка камней. Он прошёл ещё немного по инерции и остановился, упёршись руками в колени, с облегчением отдуваясь. Потом выпрямился и посмотрел назад: круг деревьев исчез, на его месте росли редкие осины, между которых топорщились колючие кусты, светила луна, трещали какие-то насекомые, шуршали в кустах мелкие зверьки. Такасуги почувствовал себя героем сказки, который чудом смог вырваться из мира мёртвых.  
Спотыкаясь от усталости, он добрёл до поваленного дерева и сел, прислонившись к нему спиной. Теперь оставалось дождаться утра. Такасуги не знал, что случится дальше, не позволял себе надеяться, но он сделал всё, что мог, всё, что должен был – хотя бы попытался.  
Внезапный порыв ветра показался ледяным, и Такасуги впервые осознал, что продрог до костей. Он подтянул колени к груди, обхватил их руками в надежде согреться и снова украдкой посмотрел туда, где только что находились Драконьи Врата – ничего. Возможно, они не откроются ему больше, и он больше не увидит Шоё.  
Вспомнилось спокойное мёртвое лицо, синеватые веки, грязный след на щеке. Такасуги зажмурился до боли. Он не хотел помнить Шоё таким… Шоё… если выбрать самое лучшее воспоминание о нём, то, наверное, это был один мартовский вечер на третий год после того, как Такасуги стал учиться в Шока Сонджуку.  
Он уткнулся лбом в колени, вспоминая. Да, был март, и было тепло…

***

Тот март выдался удивительно тёплым, но темнело по-весеннему рано, и в девять Шоё отправил учеников по домам, а тех, кто жил при школе – в спальни. Только Шинске всё ещё торчал на кухне.  
Их с Гинтоки наказали за драку: одного отправили мыть полы, другого – посуду. Не слишком-то честно, ведь по комнатам можно слегка пройтись мокрой тряпкой, и никто ничего не заметит, а грязная посуда видна сразу. Без сомнений, Гинтоки смухлевал и уже давно бездельничал, но Шинске не расстраивался – сегодня ему это было на руку.  
– Сэнсэй, – начал он в который раз и в который раз запнулся. – Или лучше назвать его по имени?  
Вода успокаивающе булькала, посуда одобрительно гремела, Шинске потёр нос мыльной рукой и начал снова:  
– Шоё-сэнсэй, я... – он сбился. – Я хочу сказать вам кое-что…  
Пауза получалась слишком длинной, и Шинске в сердцах шмякнул тряпкой по столу. Если он даже наедине с собой не может говорить гладко и спокойно, как тогда разговаривать с Шоё?  
Он сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и попытался снова:  
– Шоё-сэнсэй…  
– Да?  
Шинске подпрыгнул, чуть не раскокав всю посуду. Шоё заглядывал в кухню, весело улыбаясь.  
– Извини, если напугал.  
– Я не испугался!  
– Конечно. Ты что-то хотел сказать, или мне послышалось?  
Шинске колебался не дольше секунды. Он и так слишком долго откладывал разговор, другого удобного случая может и не представится.  
Он вытер руки и спрыгнул с табуретки.  
– Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
Шоё округлил глаза.  
– Звучит серьёзно.  
Шинске обогнул его, выглянул в коридор, убедился, что никакой кудрявый придурок их не подслушивает, и задвинул двери.  
– Шоё-сэнсэй… – губы неожиданно пересохли, Шинске нервно облизнулся, – дело в то, что…  
Шоё терпеливо ждал, а Шинске застыл с открытым ртом, понимая, что напрочь забыл свою тщательно продуманную и отрепетированную речь. С чего-то он собирался начать, чтобы потом гладко подвести к сути, но сейчас в голове всё смешалось.  
– Решил признаться, что дал Гинтоки списать на математике? – доброжелательно спросил Шоё. – Похвально, что ты помогаешь друзьям, но...  
– Это про другое.  
Шоё моргнул и замолчал. Ещё остался шанс прекратить разговор, сделать вид, что ничего не было. Шинске сжал кулаки – ну уж нет, он больше не станет трусить, сейчас или никогда.  
– Шоё-сэнсэй, я, – он зажмурился, чувствуя, как горят щёки, – я вас…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что Шоё вдруг шагнул вперёд, обнял его и притянул к себе. Шинске потрясённо затих, прижатый щекой к его груди.  
– Тише, – мягко сказал Шоё, – не надо ничего говорить.  
Шинске почувствовал прикосновение к волосам – Шоё гладил его по голове, потом наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. Как ребёнка! Шинске запыхтел от обиды.  
– Я серьёзно…  
– Знаю.  
Шоё так и обнимал его, уткнувшись лицом в волосы, горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, и Шинске вдруг стало ужасно жарко, так жарко, что захотелось выбежать на улицу, под ветер, но вместо этого он только теснее прижался к Шоё.  
– Я всё знаю, – губы Шоё ерошили волосы, щекотка пробегала по коже вниз, к позвоночнику, передавалась телу, превращаясь в дрожь. – Но мы пока не будем говорить об этом.  
– Почему?  
Мышцы сводило от напряжения, и Шинске слегка потряхивало – невыносимо хотелось обнять Шоё в ответ, но он не осмеливался.  
– Потому что всему своё время. – Шоё снова поцеловал его в макушку и отодвинулся. – Ещё слишком рано, Шинске-кун, вернёмся к этому разговору года через два, хорошо?  
Шинске представил, как сейчас выглядит – растрёпанный, красный, как помидор, и потупился.  
– Хорошо, – пробормотал он невнятно.  
Шоё тихо рассмеялся. Шинске вскинулся, думая, что смеются над ним, но Шоё смотрел поверх его головы.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что какие-то два года будут иметь для меня значение, – сказал он задумчиво и тут же, словно спохватившись, перевёл взгляд на Шинске. – Ты ведь не расстроился?  
Шинске молча помотал головой. Два года или десять – он готов был ждать сколько угодно, только бы оставаться рядом с Шоё.  
Такасуги застонал, возвращаясь из тёплого счастливого воспоминания в реальность. Март выдался по-летнему тёплым и безмятежным, а в апреле в Шока Сонджуку явились Нараку, ему так и не довелось узнать, что ответил бы Шоё через два года, потому что через два года… Шоё был…  
Вздрогнув, он проснулся. Поморгал, провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая влагу, потом огляделся: он скорчился, привалившись к поваленному дереву, все раны ныли, мышцы затекли, непроглядная темнота сменилась серыми сумерками – близилось утро.  
Такасуги посидел ещё с минуту, приходя в себя, затем размял плечи, встал и походил взад-вперёд, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Вернулся за мечом, да так и замер на середине шага.  
Лес расступился, и посреди него выстроились деревья-гиганты – Драконьи Врата снова открылись ему.  
До них было всего несколько метров, но как он ни всматривался в промежутки между широких стволов, ничего не смог разглядеть: всё затопила темнота. Такасуги сглотнул. Стало страшно, страшнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Ночью было легче, тогда его вела ненормальная, отчаянная надежда, но сейчас предстояло взглянуть в глаза правде. Никаких «если» и «может быть», либо получилось, либо – нет.  
При мысли, что найдёт закоченевший труп Шоё, стало дурно. Такасуги с трудом сумел взять себя в руки. Если не получилось, значит, так тому и быть, но он хотя бы похоронит Шоё в нормальной могиле, там, где никто, ни друг, ни враг, никогда не потревожит его покой.  
Эта мысль придала сил. Он засунул меч за пояс и направился к ожидающим его деревьям.

На этот раз никто не озаботился подсветкой, и на поляне царила почти ночная темнота. Такасуги сделал шаг, другой и остановился. Показалось, или впереди, в траве, мелькнуло что-то светлое? Он сделал ещё шаг и споткнулся о забытую лопату.  
Он огляделся, напрягая слух и зрение, но ничего не увидел. Тихо, темно – никаких изменений, никого живого, всё было зря.  
– Шинске…  
Такасуги оцепенел. Ему ведь послышалось? Это просто ветер шумит в листве?  
– Шинске.  
От незнакомых интонаций знакомого голоса кровь застыла в венах. Когда Такасуги думал о встрече с Шоё, то всегда представлял, как бросится к нему, обнимет, чтобы убедиться – он живой, он рядом. Так ему мечталось. Сейчас он стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, ноги словно примёрзли к земле, по спине стекал ледяной пот. Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, и он смог рассмотреть то, что не заметил сразу: белые пятна тут и там на траве и под деревьями – обрывки мешковины.  
– Сэнсэй, – слова с трудом вырвались из перехваченного горла. – Это вы?..  
Вместо ответа на плечо легла рука. Твёрдые как пластик пальцы стиснули крепко, не вырваться, от них по телу разбегались волны холода. Это уже нельзя было списать на галлюцинации.  
Больше всего хотелось закричать, сбросить ледяную руку и бежать, бежать, не оглядываясь, чтобы даже мельком не увидеть того, кто стоял за спиной.  
Бежать от Шоё? Или от собственных страхов?  
Такасуги сделал вдох-выдох, собираясь с силами. Он не знал, что чувствует, ужас или радость, не знал, в кого или во что превратился Шоё, но одно он знал точно: бежать бесполезно. У него не осталось причин, чтобы спасать свою жизнь, сил, чтобы двигаться дальше – не осталось ничего, кроме Шоё. Бежать просто не было смысла.  
– Я должен вам в кое-чём признаться, Шоё-сэнсэй, – сказал Такасуги.  
И обернулся.


End file.
